


Precious Moments

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Precious Moments by Misty Cornflower

Precious Moments  
by Misty Cornflower

* * *

It was a cold, dark and stormy night in the street outside the hospital where Fox Mulder lay in a bed, with leaves blowing like tumbleweeds in a hot summer street. Suddenly, Scully burst into the room, almost knocking over an orderly named Bob who was almost finishing rolling a cart of a meal that Mulder didn't eat because he was subconscious. "Hey watch out!" said Bob in his confusion.

Mulder woke up and he was glad to see Scully although he hadn't really missed her since he didn't know he was in the hospital. "Good heavens," said Scully, putting her coffee with two creams and one Equal on the dingy table next to the phone. "I went to Room 1310 instead of room 1013 by mistake, making me think that you had been abducted by one of your enemies," Scully gasped.

"Scully, why am I here this time?" Mulder asked pleadingly, bursting into tears as he always did when he was confused or upset. Mulder was always in the hospital from getting shot or infected or frostbitten or letting doctors of questionable reputations use Black and Decker products on his skull.

"Mumps, Mulder," answered Scully, thoughtfully. "You weren't answering your phone and then I found your system including all of your many internal organs had shut down because your untreated mumps had spread throughout your body." Mulder had a very delicate system and any little bug at all was life-threatening to his fragile constitution.

"Scully can you help me walk to the bathroom," said Mulder, clutching his intestinal area with his hand and wiping his face on the hem of his hospital gown which underneath him was naked.

"Sure Mulder," said Scully and so she slowly led Mulder step by tiny step to the bathroom. They were almost successfully to the tip of the bathroom door when the doctor opened the other door which led to the hallway.

"Oh no you don't Agent Mulder," said the doctor. "You are on strict bedpan orders so you just march yourself right back to that bed immediately."

Mulder really had to go so he hurried back to the bed and soon a male orderly came and helped him to fully relieve himself in the bedpan. None of it got on the bed and so it wasn't too much trouble for the orderly whose name was Frank to clean up Mulder smoothingly with a nice soft damp washcloth and finish his chore which was a typical part of being a hospital orderly.

"Thank you," said Frank as he left the room through the door carrying the bedpan with its contents.

****

Walter Skinner sat in the cozy den of his apartment near a simmering fire on this raw and blustery night reading poetry in argyle socks and a hand-woven Peruvian sweater. The firelight glimmered on his sparkling clean glasses as he remembered that his housekeeper, the stern and crusty yet warmly affectionate Mrs. Coffin had her day off on the following day. Walter knew that there was no time to waste because dirt was always busy accumulating and given the least bit of slack, it would careen out of control into an unbearable mess. So he got up and went to the laundry room and got his neatly organized cleaning materials and set to work scrubbing the kitchen floor on hands and knees.

**********

About a year later Mulder was fine because the mumps didn't cause him any harm such as making him sterile. But he had a very bad case of food poisoning and a rare type of pinkeye, so again he was in the hospital sobbing out his heart because he was so sick and lonely and everyone misunderstood him and his quest for truth. The food poisoning was even worse than when he had tapeworms because at least the tapeworms just behaved themselves quietly whereas the food poisoning made him feel very sick, dizzy and weak without any strength. But the food poisoning was similar to the tapeworms because of course he had to stay in the hospital for a thorough treatment of many enemas on a daily basis. Mulder did not have any sexual excitement from the enemas but he didn't mind them either. When he would have an illness in his childhood his mother would give him enemas too and he never enjoyed them in any sexual way because she was his mother after all, but he didn't mind them either. Soon Mulder was back to work without his food poisoning or pinkeye and as usual Scully was questioning his crazy theories and always challenging his mind in that serious but lighthearted way that made him know that she somehow respected him despite his apparent mental imbalances. It made him feel better and he didn't cry quite so much at least not at work in front of Scully.

***********

Mulder felt hot tears roll down his cheeks in his misery and soon he was sobbing his heart out in the privacy of his dark apartment. His favorite fish named Sparky had died, and he had even mentioned it to Scully, but it had been almost two weeks since then and still nobody had comforted him or understood his grief. Even so, he knew it was not logical and somewhat immature, but he was feeling like a lost little boy whose mother never understood when he cried when she smashed insects and spiders, just like they were worthless bugs or something, either. He hadn't cried like this since he was in church clutching Samantha's picture while softly whimpering in his grief, or maybe last week when he felt really sick because he had Landau Kleffner syndrome. It was better to cry at home where nobody had to hear or listen, other than in the office and so that is where he cried a lot but not usually so achingly like he was now.

He didn't know how long he was crying, but it was actually a long time. He heard the phone ring but he didn't answer it. He was just about finished wallowing in his misery when the doorbell rang. Mulder blew his nose and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He looked through the peephole in the middle of the door and saw that AD Skinner was at his door even though his glaucoma made it a little hard to see that far. Suddenly Mulder had felt the urge to have a bowel movement and so he ran to the bathroom. AD Skinner began pounding on the door.

"Agent Mulder, I know you're in there," Skinner groweled. "Let me in. Right now!"

Shit. Mulder thought that his boss probably even had heard him crying and sobbing even through the door, or maybe flushing the toilet, too. Mulder opened the door with his red eyes and his runny nose.

"I called your phone but there was no answer and knowing your insubordinate type of nature even though it is not working hours, I am here," said Skinner, noticing that Mulder's tissue box was entirely empty.

No one had ever showed such tender concern for Mulder in his entire life and soon he was crying again and no matter how much he tried to stop his sobs continued with his chest hitching and his swollen eyes squeezed shut in desperation.

Skinner saw that his agent was in much mental anguish. Mulder flung himself across the room and onto the couch where he buried his face in his hands and cried again.

Skinner patted the back of the agent. "Mulder you need to sleep so go get undressed and sleep now." The AD didn't make any signals of leaving the apartment and Mulder wasn't sure of his intentions but he did as he was told and removed his clothes in the bedroom and put on his pajamas. As he got into bed his boss was puttering around in the kitchen in search of coffee components.

Later, the FBI agent in question was obviously thrashing around in his bed which attracted the attention of his boss who heard his torment. Skinner was sipping his freshly made hot coffee and just debating on whether he should wake the agent when Mulder started screaming for his sister in his sleep. Skinner went over to him and tried to shake the agent awake from his persistent dreams.

Mulder blindly clutched for the AD, terrified from his visions of aliens making his sister float out the window. Mulder was in the half-dreaming state and he smelled the fragrant aroma of the coffee. He wasn't even aware that he was starting to passionately kiss his surprised boss in the mouth.

Skinner debated whether Mulder knew what he was doing and he decided that he would just fondle Mulder a little until he noticed or woke up. Skinner was pressing down on Mulder's frightened erection from his dream and Mulder purred with delight as his body responded to the touching through his pajama bottoms which he was still wearing. Skinner knew that it was not a good idea to have actual intercourse between them in his present state of mind which was unawake.

Skinner found that Mulder didn't have any lubricant in his bedside table and then he knew that never in his life had Mulder had sexual encounters with a man. Skinner knew that careful preparations were of the utmost importance and he wanted Mulder to enjoy the experience to its fullest. He went to the kitchen and found some oil that seemed slippery and returned to the bedroom where Mulder continued to be aroused and moaning. Skinner knew that what this young man wanted and needed was just to be hugged, cuddled, embraced and held in a comforting way. But he also knew that obviously he didn't mind much if the other person who was comforting him was doing it in a sexual way, and if the other person was going to receive sexual gratification from the actions, well then that was a pretty fair deal, figured Skinner.

Later Skinner put his hand back inside Mulder's pajamas which were full of his erection. Skinner told him just to relax and be passive and told him everything will be fine. Skinner pulled down Mulder's pants and began touching him but not in a very strong way, just lightly and saw that he enjoyed it. The touching was very calming to Mulder and he was thrashing around with crazed frustration because Skinner was touching him everywhere on his skin.

Skinner turned him over and told him "I will not have anal intercourse with you Agent Mulder, don't worry," and petted and stroked his lovely young buttocks until Mulder was breathing in an aroused way through his continued sobbing.

"Has any objects or limbs ever been inserted up your anus, sweetheart?" Skinner asked. Mulder answered only that the doctor had inserted his finger as usual when Mulder had his semi-annual medical exams.

"What about when you were a little child?" asked Skinner concerned for his well being.

"Well I suppose there were the enemas and the thermometer of course and also the suppositories," said Fox.

Skinner was glad. Mulder was really a virgin and yet he realized that his rectum was no stranger to foreign objects. Skinner could feel that Mulder was really tight and he arranged Mulder using pillows and put his knees up to his shoulders and Skinner was enjoying the sight of his genitals displayed so openly in the air. Mulder's lovely virgin rosebud sphincter was also visible to his satisfaction.

"Push down like when you go number two, honey," taught the more experience Skinner. "Don't worry, you will not actually have a bowel movement on the bed." As a matter of fact, Mulder was worrying about that very thing!

A nicely lubricated finger announced its entrance into Mulder's startled body and Mulder gasped in surprise at how different it was than the doctor who had examined him before.

"It makes me feel like I'm going to make a poop," Mulder said, and this was the most arousing statement that the older man thought that he had ever heard. Soon Mulder was moaning and grunting and thrusting his virgin hips against Skinners thick fingers inside his intestinal tract.

"Please, sir! More, sir!" the weeping agent exclaimed. Skinner was penetrating him with stimulation and it felt very nice. The AD whispered to him all the while as he was masturpating his troublesome agent. This caused Mulder to orgasm all over his boss's hand and on the sheets, too.

"Did you have nice come, darling?" cooed Skinner as he cleaned and soothed the soiled and trembling younger man carefully. Then he went to the bathroom to clean his hands which of course had evidence of Mulder's contents on them. He came back and continued washing Mulder between his legs and between the buttocks and the anus in his nether regions. Mulder felt a dreamy contentment as his boss cleaned him like a newborn baby.

*********

A few months later Fox and Walter were standing in the kitchen and Walter was gently sifting the proper amount of scoops of freshly ground coffee grounds into the white paper filter of the coffee maker, or at least that part of the coffee maker that's like a cup to put the grounds into.

"Sweetheart you know that I would never have sex without a meaningful courtship," said Skinner. Mulder thought that he didn't necessarily know anything of the sort because he didn't know his boss particularly well, but since he was his boss, he'd better not start an argument. "And I know from seeing your many medical reports that of course every time you are injured or hurt, you are subject to complete blood tests including for all sexually transmitted diseases." Mulder knew that that was true although he didn't necessarily understand why doctors were so thorough about such things every time he was there. Just earlier that week when they thought he had Ankylosing Spondylitis they had done the sex disease tests on him once again, but luckily it turned out he only had anthrax, anyway.

"Therefore my love we can share our passion with no boundaries," said Walter with a deeply caring look in his eyes, "as soon as you have had a nice enema for me."

Mulder wasn't too sure about that idea but he said okay and soon Walter was gently leading him back to bed with freshly clean sheets. "It's okay that you had an accident, honey," said Walter, who had helped him clean up the embarrassing mess in the bathroom. Nevertheless Mulder was weeping quietly as he always did when anything made him feel sad.

Mulder was feeling like a weak kitten and yet soon he found himself rubbing against the burly AD like a lovesick ferret. Walter began to prepare for their love and so he folded several thick expensive towels on the bed nearby and also a very large new bottle of lubricant and a carton of baby powder and opened a box of latex gloves and scented flavored massage oil and lit some candles which were also scented in a delicate fragrance.

Mulder was dressed in a thick cotton terry robe that belonged to the AD so that it was extra large and Mulder's hands were not visible so he rolled up the sleeves, making him feel like a young boy in his older relative's robe. Walter cautiously began to remove his glasses and startched white shirt. He neatly folded them in the place where he knew Mrs. Coffin would always look for laundry which she did herself or took to the dry cleaners on a daily basis. He hung his jacket and pants on the same hanger where they had hung that very morning when he never expected that he would be hanging them there again with his young agent waiting nervously near the bed to lose his virginity. Now the muscular AD was wearing only his clean white briefs of the same sort he had always worn since puberty when he had only begun to have the hard muscular physique of his approaching middle age.

Soon he was pushing his rigid length into Mulder's rectum very gently and carefully and Mulder was panting and whimpering like a puppy which the owner won't let sleep in the bedroom but which has to sleep down in the basement alone.

"Darling, I need you to put your legs over your head -- yes, that's right," Walter said. "Now lean forward against the headboard. That's my sweet Fox." Walter was gently teaching Mulder what he needed to know to properly satisfy his manly boss. Mulder knew that he had waited all his life to be claimed as the receptacle for his man. He was sobbing with joy and pushing his butt against Walter's swollen groin with lusty enthusiams. Soon he could feel the hot evidence of Walter's love in his passage and he knew that its laxative effect would later remind him of their joyful union.

*******

Mulder woke up but not the next morning and not in his own bed. He was in Skinner's bed and Skinner had gone to work already. Mulder was used to sleeping in Skinner's bed but usually at Skinner's luxurious secluded mountaintop cabin on weekends. Or sometimes they would go to Skinner's expansive beachfront home with floor to ceiling windows looking out upon the sea, crashing against the rocky Maryland shore like a tidal wave. But Mulder preferred the mountain getaway because even though he was severely asthmatic (he had to use his ever-present inhaler if he even saw a tree or bush) and allegeric to all sorts of pollen, he was even more prone to seasickness. Riding in a boat or swimming or even the thought of looking at the water momentarily was enough to make him violently ill all over the elegant furnishings which looked like Skinner had hired a professional interior decorator, but actually he had chosen himself through many hours of consultation and shopping among D.C.'s finest shops in Georgetown.

Today he was in Skinner's apartment and he woke up in a fevered delusional state of mind. He started crying because he knew he was sick again, even though he was used to it. Downstairs Mrs. Coffin was cleaning up her breakfast preparations when she heard Mulder moaning and because Skinner was already gone she suddenly knew that it was not the usual type of groaning that she so often chuckled about with affection for her employer and his young lover. Mrs. Coffin found that Mulder was hysterical with fever and she began to scurry about efficiently like she always did when Mulder became fatally ill.

She got some basins of water and rubbing alcohol and soft clean white fluffy washcloths and she attended to Mulder's hot body for long enough that his fever had calmed and she could telephone the AD. Skinner raced home and found his fragile invalid lover resting on a nest of crisp clean designer sheets and pillows and sniffling into a tissue as he tried not to cry too much. He was ready to take Mulder to the hospital but then Mulder asked for help to walk to the bathroom and Skinner knew that everything would be okay because Fox always enjoyed having a nice BM. Later he found out that although they thought he had Lymphangioleiomyomatosis, he really only had Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever from a tick that bit him when he and Scully went on a case in the Rocky Mountains, and Mrs. Coffin's tender motherly attentions had been enough to cure his latest ailment.

********

Mulder was at his apartment because he had broken his hip because his congenital osteoporosis made his bones brittle and also his Klippel-Feil syndrome. Scully was visiting him and she noticed that now his apartment was tastefully decorated in a theme of Precious Moments, those little cute kids that have really big heads and wispy hair. He had Precious Moments pictures on the wall and Precious Moments throw pillows on this couch. There were Precious Moments sheets and comforter on his bed, too, and his toaster had a quilted cover which matched the cover on his blender and expensive gourmet quality heavy duty mixer with special pasta-dough maker attachments.

Scully sat on the couch when she visited and Mulder cringed inside himself when he saw that Scully had accidentally sat on his tiny Paddington bear, which although it didn't match the prevailing Precious Moments theme of his apartment, Mulder always kept it close to him especially when he slept alone on the couch whenever he slept. Just like the Precious Moments pictures and objects he treasured his bear which he named Paddy because it was given to him by his sentimental older lover who rained gifts upon him like a father who is especially generous with his favorite child. Mulder carefully reached underneath Scully's butt when she wasn't noticing it and plumped up Paddy because Scully's butt had flattened him under the weight of her body.

Scully didn't know about his new intimate relationship with their boss even though it was going on for several years now. Mulder didn't want to tell her because now she was still important to him but since he mostly spent all of his time at doctors and hospitals or being fucked by Walter again and again until the sheets really needed a thorough washing in very hot water with expensive laundry detergent, but the kind for sensitive skin so the residue didn't make him break out in an angry red leaking rash the next time he laid on them, he didn't have much time to think about Scully or work. Soon Mulder knew that although he was spending a few days alone and not with Walter, it was time to pay attention to his bowel health and so he gently escorted Scully to the door and she left closing it behind her.

Before she left Scully asked him about his new interest in Precious Moments collectibles and Mulder had squeaked in fear, "What do you mean, Scully?" Oh dear God Mulder thought, bracing himself to see that Scully realized that their boss had showered him with all the gifts and decorator accents. Oh no! he whimpered to himself, shivering like a tiny marsupial which has just emerged from its egg because it not a mammal. I'm dead! I'm finished! She knows! She knows! he trembled. But then Scully had changed the subject so he relaxed again anyway.

*******

Suddenly Krycek returned but they didn't know it until he caught Mulder alone in his apartment and Skinner didn't know it.

"At last I'm here to get my revenge," snarled Krycek as he carefully arranged his sex toys. Mulder was cringing and sobbing in fear because he knew that he would be afraid to tell Walter that Krycek was going to rape him.

"You are going to learn to like pain, former partner," Krycek said with glee as he fastened Mulder's wrists to the top of the large frame like Mulder had seen in some of his porn movies except girls were strapped to them then. Then he pulled Mulder's legs far apart and snapped his ankles to the base of the wrack securely. Krycek began tossing his whip about in the air until it made a whistling sound, making Fox tremble harder and bite his lip to try to stop his crying as tears pored down his frightened face.

Krycek took the soft suede whip that was like a brush with lots of tails knotted on the end and began gently swiping it all over Mulder's back. Mulder was very ticklish so he started laughing and his body was squirming and yanking around from the friction.

"Aha, you see I have already trained you to be my bottom and enjoy my domination Mulder," Krycek said smugly. "Now I want you to beg me for more punishment."

Mulder figured it didn't really matter anyway and he didn't really mind this part, so he did. "Please, Krycek! Please whip me harder!" he cried, and he really meant it, too. Krycek hit him harder and harder until his back was bright red with flushed skin but not whip marks because it was just the beginning. Then he got a riding crop which was harder and he began hitting Mulder's firm springy buttocks with it.

"Oh it is so lovely, I've always wanted your ass this way," Krycek said. "But it will be even more lovely when I've made my mark on you. You won't be able to forget it for weeks, Foxy. Every time you move you'll be reminded of me and how your erection has already started."

Mulder did notice that his erection was hard. Because the frame he was attached to was open in the back and the front, he was exposed in both places and his erection was free to wave in the air but he couldn't touch it like he usually did himself. Krycek began swiping at his buttocks with the riding crop and it wasn't like the suede thing, which didn't sting this way. He was squirming and grunting but he didn't want the neighbors to hear even though he was being raped and assaulted, because nobody ever believed his crazy theories about things, anyway. Krycek continued whipping him with the crop harder and harder and sweat was pouring down Mulder's body as his erection grew and grew.

Then Krycek stopped momentarily and unfastened his own pants and dropped them down off of his legs. They were leather as was his jacket and he didn't have on underwear, which Mulder thought must be uncomfortable. He began rubbing his naked groin against Mulder's burning ass and he felt cool even though he was not because Mulder's skin temperature was quite high from the whipping. Little welts and marks were all over his buttocks and his sweat was dripping into them making them sting a little, which was making Mulder cry a lot. Krycek moved away but suddenly a hand came down sharply on Fox's ass, spanking him hard. Mulder gasped in pleasure. "More more, again again," he pleaded. He knew his lover the AD would never do this to him because of his delicate health, unless of course he forgot to empty the trash or wipe his feet at the door or put a plate in the dishwasher without washing it first or forgot to wash his hands thoroughly after petting the dog that lived next door.

"Now you are going to fuck me," Krycek said to Mulder's surprise. "Yes, that is what I've always wanted." Suddenly Mulder's erection disappeared, wilting forlornly against his disappointed groin. He had never done that, of course Walter would never allow something like that to happen, and Mulder didn't know how. He was so embarrassed. Krycek saw what was the problem and he felt bad.

"Well okay then, I will fuck you so get ready," hissed Krycek. He poked some fingers into Mulder and he knew that Mulder was certainly not a virgin down there although he was using lubricant. Mulder was already humiliated that he couldn't fuck Krycek and now Krycek thought he was a slut who just let anybody fuck him all the time. He couldn't tell him that he had a warm loving monogamous relationship with his boss, because of course then Krycek would blackmail them if he thought of it.

Soon Krycek was pushing into Mulder and Mulder thought how fortunately it was that he had already done his enemas before Krycek broke into his apartment with all his sex toys. "You're nice and tight in the butt and I can feel that you're clean for me," moaned Krycek. He was slamming into Mulder again and again, in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder, until the frame Mulder was lashed to crumbled and broke, flinging them both on the floor as they exploded together in a tangled heap of wood and metal.

Mulder never really told anybody about what happened with Krycek and it didn't really bother him. Krycek said as he left about a week ago that he would be back for more sometime and Mulder would never know when. Mulder was just glad that the severe case of Dutch Elm disease that he got from the splinters that flew into his body when the sex frame broke down was cured with only a few weeks in the hospital and some consultations with noted agronomists. Of course his butt got infected too from the whip, but the doctor didn't seem to notice as he was used to Mulder always having unusual afflictions. Walter was a little suspicious that Fox wouldn't let him see his butt for a long time while it healed, but he told him that he was under doctors orders not to have sex until all traces of the Dutch Elm disease were eradicated, so Walter left him alone, not being interested in sex other than that involving Mulder's butt.

*********

They were shopping at the Pentagon City mall with its tall atrium and expensive stores to celebrate Mulder's recovery from renal failure when Fox became very hungry and Walter knew that it was time to feed his lanky agent because he was whining and whimpering and tugging on his arm and his stomach was groweling loudly. While they were eating their food they watched a family of children running around and knocking over chairs and drinks causing mayham for all the shoppers who were eating with their packages. Mulder noticed that Walter's eyes were all moist and dreamy as he watched the joyful children playing innocently. Mulder was gripped with nauseating pain and guilt to think that he could never give Walter the children that he wanted and needed so badly. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he thought, "If only he had a womb to nurture the manly seed of his lover!" He knew that Walter would be a perfect father although he seemed like he would be one of those stern and distant fathers, inside he was kind and loving and would keep his children spotlessly clean.

"Walter do you want a family because it's something I've been thinking about also," said Fox quietly.

"No! That is not what I'm thinking," insisted Walter, shaking his head to clear his mind from daydreams of innocent little children tastefully dressed and playing in a restrained yet joyful manner near him, their proud father.

"I know an adoption agency that helps couples like us," Mulder said cheerfully, or at least he tried to sound cheerful so Walter wouldn't notice that he was crying about that womb thing. "Or of course I know where Scully's daughter Emily is kept safe for the treatment Scully didn't want her to have because she is part alien and seems to be turning into a type of lizard being, but I think Scully would want her to have a stable two-parent family and we could adopt her I'm sure."

Walter noticed that Fox was kind of squirming in his seat and said, "Honey do you need to go?" Mulder blushed even more and nodded. He was still bashful about his bodily functions but Walter took such a loving interest in his well being that he was getting used to it. They hurried to the mall restroom and Walter chuckled to himself as he knew Mulder was embarrassed but Walter always knew that it was normal for it to happen that way.

******

Mulder had been in the hospital again from a very bad case of gingivitis which turned into pneumonia and septic shock because his system was so sensitive and prone to illness. Walter knew that Fox had not been taking proper care of himself despite the AD's careful monitoring of his emotional and physical health. Fox was always likely to burst into tears at the slightest cause and Skinner thought that his frail agent sometimes felt his emotions in a very sensitive way.

He had noticed lately when his fingers were in Mulder's love canal that he was full of waste and he knew that it was time to begin a more aggressive regimen of enemas. Fox was not too good at doing it himself awkwardly and Walter did not mind at all bending Fox over the tub and filling him to the brink with warm liquid until he rubbed his member against the slick porcelin while Walter made him wait and wait while he gently comforted his strong young spine and perky ass cheeks until he could stand it no more and the relief was incredible. Of course then they had to do it again even though Mulder was shaking and as weak as a tiny newborn possum who's mother didn't realize it fell off from hanging on securely as baby possums do, because the first time was not sufficient for the cleanliness that Walter Skinner expected and needed for his household. Then Walter would tenderly clean him and wrap him in a clean fresh white terry cloth robe which was not the same as a diaper but reminded him of one, and fuck him until they both had nice orgasms and were ready to watch the late news on TV.

*********

Walter knew that he was a good influence on Fox because he could give him good advice about his job and life that Mulder was just not capable of. Walter thought for one thing that Fox should not continue his phobia about buses and subways and other forms of public transportation but Mulder still hadn't taken that one advice. Every time Mulder got near the entrance to a subway or saw a commuter bus or God forbid they drove past the Virginia Railway Express which was always breaking down during rush hour, Fox would start to shake and sweat like a rabid mink with bright feverish shiny eyes full of fear and hyperventiling. But otherwise Walter had improved his young charge's life very much because now he had someone to take care of him and tell him what to do when he was afraid and confused in life.

Walter was sliding his unusually large penis in and out of the glowing Fox Mulder and they were both shivering on the edge of ecstacy. "I love you, Walter," Fox whispered hesitantly into the pillow where his face was hidden because he still wasn't entirely finished with being ashamed of liking to have his boss pumping him in his butt so much. Walter's eyes smiled tenderly and his heart was about to burst with joy because although he told Fox every day how much he loved him because of Mulder's serious self-esteem problem, Fox had never said that to him before, but also because his blood was pumping through it madly due to his exertions.

Mulder's two eyes were leaking tears as he usually did when they were like this. His fragile emotions spilled over and he cried to be so close to anyone after his lonely forlorn life of pain and heartache. Walter reached for a tissue and gently wiped away Mulder's tears which continued unabated.

"Ssh, shh, sweatheart, darling, I love you too," Skinner groaned as he kissed his lover deeply with his tongue racing all over the inside of Fox's mouth including his teeth and gums. Skinner was moving in and out of Mulder's body with Mulder's ass with its tight young asshole far up in the air and his arms holding his body in front. Walter wrapped his arms around him and drew him forward into an embrace, their chesthairs mingling in a raspy way. Skinner stuck his face into Mulder's armpit and breathed in all the odors of sweat and anti-perspirant for sensitive skin that he had bought him and Irish Spring soap. This pushed him over the edge and his body began ejaculating into Fox who was also emptying himself but not internally.

After Mulder recovered his strength and finished cuddling in Skinner's strong arms and finished enjoying the warmth from Skinner's strong protective embrace, Walter got up and made pee, then he gathered his materials and went back to clean up Mulder. He always did this after they made love, wiping Fox off between his legs and buttocks or else he took him into the bathroom and filled the tub and made him get in it and thoroughly soaped him and rinsed him all over with special attention to his dirty areas. He could never stand the idea of a mess on the sheets and also knew that Mulder's body parts would be uncomfortable while moist from all their secretions and the lubricant they used for Fox's comfort and safety. It was like a ritual they had that was part of the necessary sequence of events, just like what they did before making love which was of course the reptitive enemas. While Walter took a shower by himself Mulder turned on the TV as usual to watch his cartoons.

******

Walter knew that his role was to help and protect Mulder because all Mulder thought about in his psyche was how to be accepted by others. Everything he did in his life was in trying to earn the good opinion and respect of others. Even with Skinner he still had a hard time trusting him and when they had a fight he always bent over forwards to make up for any little thing he did to cause Walter the slightest irritation. Sometimes Skinner worried that Mulder's improvement in his paperwork at work was due to his fear that Skinner would withdraw his love if was dissatisfied with Fox's efforts on the job.

About three weeks ago they had a fight when Mulder left a pile of sunflower seeds on the table near where he read books under the lamp in Skinner's cozy den. Skinner felt that he gave Mulder a lot of slack the way he never hung up his clothes or forgot to comb his hair or remove his shoes immediately inside the front door. He especially hated it when Mulder tried to kiss him in the morning before he brushed his teeth thoroughly for at least 3 minutes and Mulder came to know well that glaring look that would send him scurrying off to the bathroom, cringing in shame and weeping forlornly because he forgot his basic hygiene.

Walter became insane with rage and was storming around the apartment cleaning all traces of Fox's messy ways including his ridiculous sunflower seed shells, which were not good for him anyway because they were high in sodium content. Finally he agreed that Mulder would be allowed to eat sunflower seeds in the apartment only if he wore a bib around his neck and put the seeds directly into the little pouch of the bib. He even helped Mulder sew a nice tasteful ribbon onto the laces of the bib because it was a little small for his neck and needed more length in the ties.

***********

Both of them were caught unawares however when Samantha returned out of the blue. Or maybe she was a clone again, they couldn't be sure. But they were surprised, anyway.

To be continued! No matter how much you protest!


End file.
